I'll Take Care Of You
by vanillaandtoothpaste
Summary: What if when Jade showed up crying at Tori's house that night, she wasn't lying to get onto Tori's brain squeezer team, but something was really wrong. How long will Jade be able to keep secrets from Beck? Bade Romance/Jori Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.. I uploaded this last week but I hated it! I have edited it now and I think it's slightly more acceptable :) But yeah, I was writing _Tell Me That You Love Me_ and out of nowhere this sort of wrote itself. I know it's been done a million times but I really, really wanted to do it.**** Let me know if you would read it if I continued. :)** Review if you like. I'll try and update this story once a week.

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

All she knew was that she needed to get out of the car. She had been driving around aimlessly for hours, tears rolling down her cheeks. She wasn't really thinking, she just didn't have the energy to think, but she knew she had to do something other than just drive. She parked outside the house, if she wasn't so upset she would have laughed at where she found herself. Isn't it weird how you think you know how you'll react in a situation but then in the moment everything feels different? Jade walked numbly up the pathway to Tori's front door and rang on the bell.

The sound of her own heavy breathing deafened her. She knew her face was red and tear-stained but she wanted to hold at least a little composure when Tori opened the door. She could hear talking coming from inside and suddenly she was overwhelmed with the reality of the situation. A big part of her didn't want to be here, but an even bigger part of her knew she was desperate.

'Hi' Tori said surprisedly. Her smile fell instantly as she took in the vulnerable state her friend was in.

'You know what, it was wrong for me to come here you're probably really busy and I shouldn't-' Jade choked on her words and exhaled heavily.

'What's going on?' Tori asked concerned. This wasn't the first time the goth girl had showed up at her house upset and like last time, Tori could sense that Jade was holding back.

'My- I can't..' Jade whispered, struggling to get the words out but she took in a deep breath and her eyes met Tori's

'My parents kicked me out, I just needed somewhere to go' Jade confessed, her eyes glassy.

'Oh my god, Jade.' Tori gasped, pulling her frenemy into a tight hug. Secure in the arms of her friend Jade began to cry quietly and weakly.

'Shh, shh it's okay, come in' Tori assured, pulling back and placing her hands on her friends shoulders. Jade wiped away a few stray tears with a shaky hand and followed Tori into the living room.

'What happened?' Tori asked once they sat down. Jade merely shook her head and looked down at her hands.

'Why did you.. I mean how come your here Jade? How come you didn't go to Beck?' Tori asked, confused at seeing her friend act this way. Jade whimpered, a noise that Tori couldn't believe the tough girl was even capable of and then burst into tears.

'Oh my god.. Beck' Jade spluttered, unable to control the whirl of emotions she was feeling right now as her heart pounded in her chest.

'Shhh calm down, it's okay..' Tori said softly, wrapping her arms around her quivering frame. A few minutes later Trina came running down the stairs still going on about the dumb brain squeezers show.

'Okay I came up with the perfect team' Trina began but frowned catching sight of the black and purple haired girl 'Why is Jade here? She's not part of my perfect team!' Trina moaned.

'Shhhh!' Tori waved at her older sister disapprovingly as Jade looked away, avoiding the gaze of the older Vega who was frowning at the two of them bewildered.

'What's going on?' Trina demanded, 'Don't let Jade blackmail you into joining our brain squeezers team!'

'Trina, please, just shh!' Tori hissed exasperatedly, rubbing Jade's back in an attempt at comfort. Jade was no longer audibly crying but Tori could still see the tears dripping down her cheeks. Trina finally seemed to realise that something wasn't right and gave Tori a questioning look before promptly going back upstairs.

'Jade, come on.. look at me. They've kicked you out before, they'll let you back once everything's calmed down' Tori reminded her.

'I don't think they will this time Tori' Jade whispered, her bottom lip quivering when she stopped talking. The two girls were silent for a further 10 seconds until Jade couldn't control herself anymore and put her hands back over her eyes. Jade was sobbing. Sure she was upset but even Jade herself couldn't understand what was coming over her. Breaking down like this was... uncharacteristic to say the least. Tori on the other hand was beginning to get very worried as Jade started to hyperventilate.

'Jade, you have got to calm down' Tori said firmly, pulling a box of tissues over to her friend who ignored her and just continued to sob. Suddenly Jade lifted her head up and putting her hand over her mouth got up and ran to the bathroom. Tori ran after Jade who had collapsed over the toilet and held her hair back as she threw up. As soon as she was done, Jade sat on the floor and tucked her legs up against her chest, curling herself into a ball and continued to cry her eyes out.

'Are you okay?' Tori asked alarmed but Jade didn't answer, just continuing to sob.

'Jade.. you're scaring me, please talk to me.' Tori bent down to rub her back, but was once again she received no reply.

'Do you want me to get you some water?' Tori asked softly. When the crying girl nodded slowly, Tori anxiously left to go get her a glass of water from the kitchen. Jade hadn't moved when Tori came back with water but she finally seemed to have stopped crying and Tori crouched down next to her. The 2 girls sat in silence, neither daring to speak. Jade couldn't understand her own behaviour let alone Tori. She needed the one person who knew her better than she knew herself.

'Can you phone Beck?' The dark haired girl croaked after some time.

Tori nodded and couldn't help but feel a little relief wash over her that she didn't have to deal with this alone anymore. Leaving Jade in the bathroom, Tori grabbed her pear phone and quickly dialed the contact she was searching for.

'Hey Tori, you ok?' Beck answered on the third ring.

'I'm fine but, Jade's here. She's ermm-' Tori began, unsure what she was supposed to say

'Whats wrong?' Beck asked suspiciously

'Honestly I don't know, but you need to get over here' Tori explained. She couldn't shake the feeling that there had to be something serious going on to break the tough girl like this. 'Beck?'

'Okay, I'll come over' Beck replied, sounding confused. Tori shook her head as she hung up and went back to check on his girlfriend. When she got back in the bathroom Jade had her head back over the toilet and was puking again. Tori grabbed an elastic and pulled Jades dark hair up into a pony tail to keep it permanently out of her face.

'Jade I think you're sick' Tori said gently to her friend who had been hugging the toilet bowl for the last 10 minutes. Jade groaned in discomfort but shook her head.

'I'm not sick' she mumbled gruffly.

'I kinda think you are' Tori disagreed.

'I'm not!' Jade attempted to shout, but it came out much quieter. Jade sighed and pulled her head away from the toilet to face her friend. She knew it was now or never.

'I'm pregnant' Jade whispered. Tori's eyes grew wide as she put the pieces together. That explained her overreacting, the excessive crying, the throwing up.

'Oh my god Jade! You and Beck have only been back together for a month how did this happen?' Tori exclaimed in shock.

'Well we haven't exactly been careful recently.. What am I going to do?' Jade wailed.

'Does Beck know?'

'God no.. I only took the test a few hours ago and then my Mum found me and she was so angry and my Dad-' Jade stopped to breathe and suddenly going quiet 'My Dad just told me to get out of his sight and to never come back'

'Jade, you ha-' Tori started but the doorbell interrupted her.

'Tori, don't tell Beck, you can't ok?' Jade begged, starting to cry again 'Please!'

'Of course I won't' Tori promised, looking the blue eyed girl straight in the eyes. Still in shock she left Jade alone in the bathroom to go let Beck in. She knew it really wasn't her place to say anything. But she knew one thing, Beck and Jade's lives were about to change enormously.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.. Seriously you guys make me smile so much! I can't believe how many of you followed/faved and reviewed! :D I love you!**

**I have had a few reviews on other stories that say I make Jade weak.. I think thats probably true :s i'm sorry, it's probably my worst OOC thing with Jade because I always put her in situations that I know personally I just couldn't handle. But let me know if you think this is majorly OOC or what I could do to improve that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jade was breathing heavily as she leant her head on the seat of the toilet. She could faintly hear the conversation between her boyfriend and frenemy occurring in the living room, but she couldn't focus at all on their words. How was she was going to tell Beck? How could she have let this happen? Where was she going to live?

She was snapped back to reality as she heard the click of the handle and the creak of the door opening. She instantly recognised the thud of those boots. It should have comforted her that he was here but more than anything it filled her with fear.. now Beck was here, it was real.

'God babe.. are you ok?' Beck asked concerned, quickly kneeling down next to her to rub her back.

'Yep' Jade answered hastily, not moving for fear of throwing up again.

'You don't seem ok...' Beck pointed out.

'I'm ok' Jade insisted, exhaling deeply and shutting her eyes. Tori came in shortly after and stood on the other side of the bathroom, biting her nails anxiously. Nobody said anything. Jades heart was pounding worrying about what she was going to tell him, what had Tori told him? What did he already know? Without even realising she was making a sound, Jade whined weakly.

'Hey.. shh, you're alright, take your time' Beck told her softly, soothing her as best as he could considering he didn't have the first clue what was wrong. He continued to rub Jades back but looked up towards Tori anxiously.

'C- Can you just give me a minute, alone, please, both of you?' Jade moaned miserably, several minutes later.

They both agreed, although Beck reluctantly. Closing the door behind them, Beck and Tori shared a look of concern.

'Tori what is going on? What the hell happened?' Beck demanded in a whisper-shout. Tori looked guiltily towards the bathroom door then down at her hands before back up Beck and sighing. She was going to have to say something.. Jade needed him right now, she had never seen the fierce girl so afraid before. Tori grabbed Beck's wrist and pulled him away from the bathroom door but before she had the chance to say anything, Trina came bounding down the hallway.

'Ohmygod Beck is here! Hiii!' Trina shouted from the kitchen, her face lighting up at the sight of the fluffy haired boy.

'Trina! Not now..' Tori sighed

'Wait.. is this some sort of prank to kick me off the brain squeezers team?'

'Trina you were never on the brain squeezers team!' Tori snapped, getting annoyed by Trina's complete lack of notice that there was obviously something wrong.

'Where's Jade?'

'In the bathroom... no, leave her alone!' Tori shouted as her older sister made her way over to the bathroom door. But just before the eldest sister grabbed the handle, the door opened. Jade stepped out of the bathroom and walked straight over to stand next to Beck. The tear stains that had once marked her face had been washed away. Her make up was fixed and perfect and she had let her hair down and looked, well, like Jade again. Tori looked the darker haired girl up and down in disbelief.

'Jade.. what's wrong?' Beck frowned, pulling his girlfriend into the living room completely bewildered.

'Nothing' Jade shrugged dismissively.

'Babe, I don't think-' Beck began but stopped as Jade wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and closed her eyes just listening to his heart beat. Beck got the feeling he wasn't going to get any more details from her tonight

'So we're going to pretend that didn't just happen?' Beck sighed exasperatedly wrapping his arms around her gently.

'What didn't just happen?' Trina stormed over to the couple nosily.

'Trina! What part of "give them privacy" don't you understand!' Tori cried as she ran into the room after her sister.

'Nothing is wrong!' Jade shouted, pulling out of Beck's embrace 'Everyone just made a big deal out of nothing!'

'Me and Tori were having a sleepover and Tori and I were playing truth or dare' Jade explained, receiving raised eyebrows from everybody. 'Tori dared me to eat a whole bag of marshmallows and I guess my stomach just didn't agree with that' Jade rambled.

'What?! You and Tori are having a sleepover... together!?' Beck shook his head not believing Jade's story for a second 'You and Tori?!'

'Tori' Jade said in a grave voice, her blue eyes piercing Tori's warningly to back her up.

'Uhh.. yeah, we're just having a girly sleepover, catching up, make-overs...' Tori improvised and Jade glared as she continued listing more and more unfeasible activities. 'Uhhh, we were just about to watch a movie.' Tori rescued the situation at the last minute.

'Really?' Beck looked from Tori to Jade who were both nodding profusely.

'Ughh I'm bored' Trina announced, flouncing back upstairs.

'How are you feeling now?' Beck ignored Trina turning to face his girlfriend.

'I'm fine, don't worry' Jade lied, forcing a small smile.

'Are you sure? You look awfully pale' Beck frowned

'I always look this pale, God don't you even know what l look like?' Jade snapped unexpectedly.

'Okay.. well I guess I'll leave then.' Beck relented in confusion kissing Jade softly goodbye. Tori watched as Jade's face fell as he headed for the door. She was obviously too exhausted to tell him tonight. Too much was going on with her parents and she had barely had a couple of hours to get her head around the fact that she was pregnant, but it was clear from the look on her face that she wanted to be close to him.

'No Beck wait!' Tori suddenly found herself shouting. Beck turned around abruptly both his eyebrows raised in complete disbelief. Jade was shaking her head at Tori alarmed and Tori had her hands on her head.

'Stay here!' Tori ordered the extremely confused boy, and grabbing Jade by the wrist pulled her back into the bathroom.

'I can't do this right now Tori' Jade leant against the wall as Tori locked the door behind them.

'I know' Tori agreed much to Jades surprise. 'You need time before you tell him, I get that.. but I think you need him around right now.' Jade crossed her arms looking away.

'I can send him away if that's what you really want, but you don't want that do you?' Tori eyed the black haired girl carefully who was biting her lip fighting back tears.

'Deep breath.. okay?' Tori tended to her for a few more minutes before leaving to talk to Beck.

Tori explained Jade's weird behaviour with just 2 words; 'female problems.' That was enough to convince Beck to stay and no further questions were asked. Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder as the three friends watched a movie together and Beck stroked her hair as he could sense she just needed comforting right now. Her head was spinning with worry and guilt.. Why couldn't she just tell Beck? She didn't know. She was still in complete shock and she just hoped he couldn't notice that she wasn't paying any attention to the movie.

Beck had to leave around 10:30 as the three of them had school in the morning but Tori knew she did the right thing when she saw the couple hugging goodbye. They held each other just a little longer than usual, Jade's head buried into Beck's chest as he rubbed her back in concern and told her to get some sleep.

Jade was quiet for the rest of the evening. Luckily Tori's parents were out of town for the next two weeks so Jade could move in for the time being without having to get Tori's parents involved. Tori helped the darker haired girl carry the 2 large duffle bags of her things from her car into the guest bedroom. One bag of clothes and one bag of her belongings. Jade sat down on the edge of double bed and stared into space.

'Hey' Tori said softly as she sat down next to her on the bed. 'I know how your probably feeling right now..'

'You don't know the first thing about how i'm feeling!' Jade snapped, although her voice lacked its usual venom, sadness undertoning her words.

'Okay..' Tori said calmly 'You should try to get some sleep. You look so tired and in your condition-'

'Don't Tori, please.. just don't' Jade interrupted as she lay down and pulled the covers over her head, unable to take being reminded of her pregnancy. Tori sighed as she left the room, switching off the light and closing the door behind her, heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Half an hour later and Tori was just about ready for bed. She passed the guest bedroom on her way to her bedroom but stopped still upon hearing the muffled sobs and sniffles of her friend.

Tori debated pretending she hadn't heard anything and leaving Jade be, but found herself completely unable to leave. No matter how mean Jade had been to her in the past she had reached out to her today and needed to be looked after. Taking a deep breath, Tori opened the door to the guest bedroom and went over to the side of the bed where Jade was buried under the covers. Pulling back the covers Tori was met with the sight of her friend trembling, completely broken down.

'Shhh, it's okay.. you're okay.' Tori soothed, getting into the bed next to her friend and pulling her into a hug. Tori half expected the goth to push her away immediately but to her surprise she went weak in her arms and allowed Tori to comfort her. Tori tried to think what would make her feel better if she were Jade right now but the answer to that question broke her heart.. she would need her Mum.

By the time Jade had cried herself to sleep, Tori was terrified. She had never seen anyone like this before let alone Jade West. And when she finally got to her own bedroom, Tori was convinced she had to phone Beck again and confess everything, forcing him to come over and give Jade the comfort she desperately needed. Tori grabbed her pearphone, her thumb hovering over Beck's number. But her common sense kicked in and told her that Jade had to be the one to tell him and sighing she put her phone on her bedside table before lying down and allowing herself to fall into an unsettled sleep.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see :) I'm so sorry uni is taking over my life but I have 2 lonnggg chapters of this for you :D I guess this is just filler but it shows how the story is progressing. This chapter is mostly Jori friendship but the next one will have more bade :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

'Tori! The Wicked Witch of the West is puking again! I have a date with Ryan Daniels in 2 hours.. I need to do my hair, I need to look hot!' Tori rolled her eyes from her seat in the living room as Trina bounded down the stairs

'Trina why don't you just use Mum and Dad's bathroom? They're not here remember'

'No, I need to use our bathroom!'

'Well you're gonna have to wait then"

'Ughh you're so annoying. What's even wrong with her?! I don't even understand why you're letting her stay here you're not even friends..' Trina rambled stomping back upstairs.

Tori sighed before picking herself up off the sofa and following her sister upstairs. It had been a week since Jade had showed up at her house completely beside herself. And Tori had let her stay because despite what the goth girl would like to think, Jade was one of Tori's closest friends and Tori would never let her deal with something this huge all by herself. Not to mention she was now beginning to worry about her friends health. For some reason Jade didn't seem to get morning sickness like most people but rather evening sickness and it was completely debilitating her.

"Jade are you ok?" Tori asked, knocking on the door of the bathroom she shared with her older sister.

"I'm fine" a slightly irritated but weak voice called back.

"You sure?" Tori winced overhearing more puking coming from behind the door.

"Uhhhh leave me alone!" Jade wailed.

"Jade?" Tori persisted anxiously.

"Vega, go away!"

Tori obeyed but she wasn't giving up that easily. Laying back on the bed in the guest bedroom she decided to wait for her there. The day after Jade had been kicked out of her house, Tori went with her to buy another pregnancy test and after waiting together for the results Tori saw for her own eyes; Jade was definitely pregnant. But since that day they hadn't talked about anything to do with the pregnancy. Every time Tori tried to bring it up, Jade managed to turn the conversation around until they were talking about something completely different. As far as Tori was aware, Jade still hadn't told Beck or the rest of their friends and the only other person who knew Jade was staying with her was Trina who was too wrapped up in her own life to care about what was going on anyway. It was 10 minutes later when Jade finally entered the guest bedroom, holding her stomach and looking grey in the face.

'Jade we need to talk about this' Tori said seriously, sitting up to face her friend.

'Shh I don't want to talk about anything right now' Jade frowned, laying down on the bed and burying her head into the pillow.

'Let me go get you some food' Tori sympathised, rubbing Jades arm lightly.

'The last thing I want right now, is your cooking Vega.' Jade grimaced, pushing away Tori's arm.

'Hey! I'm a great cook I did an Italian cooking class with my Mum in Florida last Summer.. I can make you some lasagna, pizza..'

'Oh my God. Stop talking about food!' Jade wailed in response.

'Well, you need something.. You look weak and I swear you're losing weight which is the opposite of what should be happening!'

'Oh and you would know because you're the expert on pr..' Jade trailed off towards the end of her sentence realising where it was leading.

'Pregnancy Jade? Pregnancy. Say it. Stop pretending this isn't happening!' Tori cried exasperatedly. 'You need to start taking care of yourself. You need to go see a doctor! What about the baby?'

'I don't care okay! I can't deal with this right now!' Jade shouted back

'You have to Jade! Because like it or not this is happening now. Wait, what do you mean you don't care?'

'Ughh i'm gonna throw up again.' Jade groaned, climbing off the bed and heading back towards the door.

'No don't walk away from me! We're having this conversation Jade!' Tori said sternly, as she grabbed the blue eyed girls arm and held her back

'Vega..' Jade said warningly, her eyes flashing with anger.

'Have you spoken to Beck yet?' Tori demanded.

Jade shook her head.

'Have you spoken to your doctor?'

Jade shook her head again.

'What about your Mum, have you at least tried to phone your Mum?' The darker haired girl looked away hurt evident in her eyes.

'Jade..' Tori sighed, sensing she'd gone too far 'I'm sorry ok, but you have to start dealing with th-'

'Can I go throw up now?' Jade interrupted, her voice cracking as she turned back face Tori pleadingly.

Tori released her grip on the pale girls arm and she fled to the bathroom. That had not gone the way Tori had wanted. She really didn't mean to upset her, she just didn't know how to get through to her. Jade wasn't dealing with anything. It was as though she was pretending she wasn't pregnant and it was beginning to make Tori feel very anxious.

'Torii!' Trina yelled at the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Tori placed a hand on her head, what the hell was she supposed to do?

* * *

The next day at lunch the gang sat together at their table at the Asphalt. Tori and Jade hadn't spoken to each other since their argument last night and the atmosphere between them was somewhat awkward. Robbie and Cat were off in their own world playing some strange game to do with Mr Purple and some french fries. Andre and Sinjin were sat next to them talking about the new pear app and then Beck and Jade were opposite. Tori noticed since they'd been back together the couple were much more handsy with each other. Right now Beck had his arm draped over Jades shoulder as she rubbed her hand up and down his leg. Tori rolled her eyes wondering if she should remind Jade how she got into this situation in the first place. Beck kissed Jade on the lips before she got up, heading over to Festus' truck.

'Hey Tori have you picked your brain squeezers team yet?' Sinjin asked eagerly. Tori had completely forgotten that the show would be filmed this afternoon. She hadn't had much time to think about it since she'd been so distracted.

'Yeah I have' Tori announced, everyone leaned forwards in anticipation. 'I pick Andre, Beck and Robbie' Tori smiled feeling satisfied with her choices. Cat stomped her foot and looked sad that all her revising with her new test EZ app had gone to waste and Sinjin began to cry.

'Aww, sorry. You guys can still come along to watch though, Trina is doing that' Sinjin perked up and clapping his hands together before crying 'woohoo!'

'Is it really $10,000 if we win?' Robbie asked excitedly

'Yup' Tori smiled back

'$10,000!' Jade repeated sitting back down next to Beck. 'Interesting..' she pondered taking a sip of coffee. Tori's eyes widened.. what was she doing?

Tori began to cough suspiciously in the direction of the goth. She may be mad at her right now but she wasn't going to let her make stupid mistakes. Everyone knows you shouldn't have caffeine if you're pregnant.

Jade frowned looking at Tori who was mouthing the word 'No' to her dramatically. Beck and Andre also noticed Tori's strange behaviour and soon the whole table was staring in her direction.

'You okay Tori?' Beck asked looking between his girlfriend and the tanned girl suspiciously as they stared each other out.

'Fine Beck.. I just think some people need reminding to think more!' Tori cried, her eyes practically jumping out of her head.

'Whats going on?' Beck asked in confusion as Jade glared in Tori's direction.

'Nothing' Jade said through gritted teeth, taking another sip of her coffee. Jade leant her head on Beck's shoulder closing her eyes sleepily. Beck wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, looking at her slightly concerned. Tori could tell he was noticing the slight changes in her behaviour and felt bad that she knew so much more than he did. But Tori couldn't believe Jade would be so ignorant and obstinate! Tori was still scowling when the bell rang for fifth period. Tori picked up her bag ready to leave for R&B vocals when she felt a hand catch her wrist. Turning, she found herself face to face with Jade.

'It was decaf' Jade whispered looking around awkwardly hoping no one could overhear her before quickly returned to her boyfriends side.

* * *

'Jade! What are you doing? Why are you pretending to be me?' Tori grabbed Jades hand pulling her aside as Sinjin, Trina and Cat followed the guys onto the set. It was only a few hours later when Tori showed up at the tv studio to film Brain Squeezers that she discovered Jades plan to steal her role as team leader.

'Look, the winning team splits $10000 dollars and I want my share of that money Vega, I mean it, I want my slice!'

'Why?!' Tori cried exasperatedly

'Because I need money!' Jade shouted as if it was obvious. 'Now if you don't mind I have a team to captain' Jade smiled smugly leaving Tori scorning after her.

Tori was so angry at Jade. Was she really that desperate that she would make a fake school id? She understood why she wanted money but nevertheless she had no right to steal her place. At least Tori had been offered a spot as a different team leader, but this meant she lost her teammates and was stuck with Trina, Cat and Sinjin to help her win. The game show commenced but shortly into the game Robbie got puss blasted. Tori couldn't shake the suspicion that something was weird about this show. She hoped she was wrong, but after Trina got doinked and her head started bleeding Tori's fears were confirmed; this was going to be an extreme gameshow. Catching Jades eye, Tori saw she too looked nervous. It was one thing playing pranks on the rest of them but this could get seriously dangerous if Jade were to get doinked and they both knew it.

'Yellow Team! Topic is History' Dave exclaimed enthusiastically.

'History uhh..' Jade said snapping back into reality. Beck was shaking his head but Jade knew he was more likely than the others to know anything about history and despite the slight hitch that was the doinking, Jade was still determined to win this. 'Beck!'

'What United States President used to take baths with his Mothers dog?

'I'll Pass'

'Can't Pass'

'Pass'

'Not an option'

'I don't want this question

'Wrong!'

'I didn't even answer the question!'

The next thing Jade knew Beck was being whacked in the stomach with a bowling ball. He fell to his knees and seemed unable to stand but the presenter wanted to continue.

'No! Time out!' Jade yelled, storming over towards Beck who was keeled over on the floor.

'Babe are you hurt?' Jade bent down next to her boyfriend pressing her hand against his abdomen.

'Nope' Beck replied strongly, breathing through it, 'I'll be fine in a minute' he groaned. Whilst Jade continued to take care of Beck, Tori looked around anxiously. She thought this was just a normal gameshow, what had she gotten them all into? Suddenly some laughter coming from behind her caught her attention.

'Yeah hilarious.. This is tv gold! And the doinks are only gonna get worse, i can't wait to see the look on these kids faces!'

Tori frowned overhearing the conversation going on between the presenter and the director before looking back at the front. Jade was helping Beck up who seemed to be breathing normally again, recovering from the Gut whack.

'Jade!' Tori called the pale skinned girl over anxiously. Jade turned around to face her looking confused as Tori pulled her to the side of the set.

'You need to withdraw, this is too dangerous!'

'It's fine!'

'No It's not fine, just look at Beck! What if that had been you?' Tori shuddered at the thought.

'Vega it's fine! It's not like i'm gonna answer any questions anyway'

'Really?'

'Yes now come on, lets go win this thing so we can get out of here.'

Tori was still reluctant but guessed it would be ok as long as Jade didn't risk getting doinked. She knew she'd already lost the argument and went back to standing behind her podium. Jade kept her promise for the next few rounds but when the movie question came up she couldn't resist volunteering herself. She was the queen of movies!

'Question! In the movie the Scissoring'

'Yes! Yes!' Jade cried confidently.

'How many times is the word 'scissors' spoken?'

Tori smacked her hand to her forehead. Noone would know that, not even Jade who was completely obsessed with that creepy movie. Jade protested against the doing for a while but the presenter wasn't listening to her.

'Jade, I'm afraid your a victim of a salt and battery!' Dave explained

'No do not doink me!' She demanded.

'A salt...' Dave yelled. A load of salt poured on top of Jades head. Jade didn't enjoy it but she was extremely relieved this was no where near as bad as the gut whack.

'And battery!' Dave grinned. Jade covered her head with her hands in anticipation of the battery drop but none came. For some reason they decided to drop the batteries on Andres head instead.

'Why'd you drop them on me? She got the answer wrong!' Andre cried indignantly.

'Good point! More batteries!'

The next thing Jade knew batteries were falling on top of her head. Jade lingered her hands somewhere between her head and her stomach unsure which would be worse right now. The batteries hurt a bit but it was bearable.

'Hey! That's borderline dangerous!' Robbie pointed out.

'Yeah! Why don't you just drop a car battery on her head!' Beck yelled sarcastically. Before Jade even had time to realise what was happening a car battery fell from above and hit her skull. The pain wasn't like the small batteries, this really hurt and she fell to the floor from the impact.

'Ow!' Jade screamed attempting to stand. 'Ow shit! I'm really dizzy' Jade stumbled a little and Robbie stepped closer to the goth offering her his arm to hold on to which she willingly took. Beck was already making his way over after seeing how badly his girlfriend was affected by the blow but before he could reach her, Tori had wrapped her arm around the pale girl and walked her backstage.

'Sit down' Tori ordered calmly. Holding on to her head Jade took a seat on one of the chairs and tried to fight through the pain, ignoring her impending headache.

'You said you wouldn't answer any questions!' Tori scolded.

'I know what I said' Jade growled, scrunching her eyes closed.

'You're withdrawing, this is not safe' Tori said seriously, looking around for the director.

'It's not safe for anyone Vega!'

'Don't argue with me Jade I mean it' Jade scowled as Beck approached them from the set. Noticing she was already angry he didn't say anything as he crouched down next to the chair Jade was slumped into and took hold of her hand. He watched her face carefully and with concern he rubbed his thumb around her palm. Jade exhaled and turned to look into her boyfriends eyes weakly. A wave of guilt hit her that he was already so worried. And Jade wondered how worried he'd be if he knew the actual extent of the situation. Too exhausted to think about it any longer she leant her head on his shoulder, letting him hold her and calm her down.

'Tori's making me withdraw' Jade said bitterly.

'I think that's probably a good idea' Beck agreed nodding at Tori and kissing Jade tenderly on the cheek as she continued to rest snuggled against him.

'Are you sure you're alright Jade? I know the battery happened, but you're acting different, you're cuddly..' Beck began but regretted his words when Jade immediately pulled herself away from him.

'I am not cuddly!' Jade exclaimed looking shocked. Tori rolled her eyes and Beck just put his hands up in surrender.

'Go win the $10000, Beck you're team captain now!' Jade ordered, sending them both back on set.

The game continued in its current fashion and by the end of the game the remaining contestants were filthy, injured and completely exhausted - except Tori. Tori had actually answered all her questions right and managed to avoid being doinked. At some point during the game Beck had been bitten all over by bugs and he now had big red sores all over his body and what was even more disheartening.. they didn't even win the money. The whole thing was a big hoax. They were put through this for nothing!

As the gang made their way back to their cars, Tori noticed Jade directing Beck towards her car. As soon as Beck was in the car Tori walked over to Jade.

'Are you gonna tell him about you know..' Tori whispered, nodding towards Jades stomach.

'Not tonight Tori, Beck's hurt.' Jade shook her head climbing into the drivers seat of her car. Tori frowned as she watched Jade driving away. She would have told her to text her if she would be out late but Tori knew she'd be back at her house by 7 in time for the 'evening' sickness to kick in. As Tori climbed into Trinas car she couldn't help but wonder, how long was this going to be a secret for?

* * *

**I've already written chapter 4 so if I get lots of reviews i'll update sooner:)  
P.s. Do you like these long chapters that I update less often or would you prefer shorter ones? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews they make me so happy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

Jade being in complete denial about the pregnancy went about her life as normal, making very few changes to her lifestyle. Tori on the other hand after finding out about her friends pregnancy had found herself doing a little research. It was only 2 days after the brain squeezers show when Tori who was sat on the sofa reading up on degrees of morning sickness noticed something rather odd. Jade was stood on her tip toes reaching for a glass from a high shelf in the kitchen and her top rolled up a little. That was when Tori saw it, it wasn't big but it was obviously a bump.

'Are you.. showing?' Tori tilted her head to the side staring at the goths stomach in surprise. Jade looked down and immediately covered herself up.

'No, don't be stupid' Jade snapped back quickly.

'Nuh uh, lift your top up!' Tori demanded walking over to the pale skinned girl who crossed her arms immediately

'No'

'Jad-'

'No!' Jade interrupted.

'Jade this is getting scary now, please please acknowledge this!' Tori pleaded with the black haired girl.

'Ughh! What do you want me to do?' Jade snapped, looking down awkwardly.

'See a doctor. You don't have to talk to Beck, or your parents or to me.. but please just go to the doctors' Tori said calmly, knowing this may be the only way to progress with this. Jade stayed silent, a good sign Tori thought. She was considering it. Tori held her breath as she watched Jade walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat. She took out her phone and looked at it for a good minute before dialling.

'Hi.. can I make an appointment with Dr. Rose?'

* * *

'So you're sure.. If you're pregnant you're going through with the pregnancy?' Dr Rose spoke softly with the already anxious teenager. Jade had been thrown when they informed her that due to a cancellation, she could have an appointment that afternoon but Tori had quickly realised what was going on and encouraged her to take the appointment. It was tense for the rest of the afternoon. Tori had come along for support and was sat in the waiting room reading her book as Jade saw the doctor. Sensing how nervous the teenager was Dr. Rose talked Jade through everything before going on to do several tests including a pregnancy test.

Jade nodded, she didn't think she could go through with either adoption of abortion and if she knew Beck at all she knew he would feel the same.

'In that case, congratulations Mummy' Dr. Rose said producing the positive pregnancy test. Dr. Rose had long blonde hair and she looked like she could be in her 30's. Jade gave a small smile back. That was the first time anyone had ever called her that and it felt so weird but at the same time she thought she kind of liked it.

'I'd just like to assess how far along you are, do you know when your last period was?' Jade thought back, realising she couldn't even remember.'

'Ok don't worry.. Can I take a look at your stomach? Just lay back on the bed for me.' The doctor began to feel around and press lightly on Jades stomach and Jade couldn't help but notice the surprised look on the doctors face.

'How long did you say you've been experiencing nausea for?'

'About 4 weeks' Jade confirmed.

'Have you noticed your bra feeling tighter recently?'

'Erm kind of, I guess.' Jade said wondering why she was suddenly asking all these questions. 'Is something wrong?'

'No nothings wrong just, put your hand here' Dr Rose smiled guiding the pale girls hand towards her lower abdomen. Jade felt around and then looked at the doctor confused.

'Is that..?'

'Thats definitely the start of a bump'

'Oh my God' Jades eyes widened as she felt the bump, Tori had been right after all.

'I'd like to do an ultrasound, we could probably hear the heartbeat, is that ok with you?' Jades face fell a little.

'It's just I'm not sure how far along you are. I'd really like to check' Dr. Rose said firmly. Jade kept quiet for a moment thinking it through but eventually nodded.

'Could I get my friend from the waiting room please?' Jade asked quietly.

'Whats her name, I'll call her in'

* * *

'Are you alright?' Tori asked cautiously as she took a seat on the comfy chair next to the bed on which her friend was laying on in apparently deep thought. The last thing Tori expected whilst she was sat in the waiting room was for the doctor to call her in and to tell her that Jade West was asking for her.

'She wants to do an ultrasound' Jade explained her expression solemn.

'And that's bad because...?' Tori questioned

'We'll hear a heartbeat'

'And?'

'He should be here for that' Jade said quietly, looking upset. Tori frowned and glanced at the doctor who was already setting up the ultrasound equipment and looked at the two girls sympathetically.

'I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it was necessary, this ultrasound probably won't show much anyway but you are welcome to come back with the father for the second one' Dr. Rose said as she came closer to the bed.

'See Jade? It's fine, you can get another one' Tori said trying to remain positive even though she too felt like Beck should be the one sat there not her. Dr. Rose lifted Jades top up and placed the gel on her stomach.

'Ok.. lets do this. If I can't get a good picture then I'll have to do an internal scan but I think we'll be good' Dr Rose said pressing the ultra sound device against Jades abdomen. The gel was cold and for the girl who hated anyone touching her it felt awkward and uncomfortable letting someone do this. It was silent for a few seconds and then suddenly a sound filled the room. The heartbeat.

Jade and Tori looked at each other their eyes wide as they processed what they were hearing. It was muffled and distant, but definitely there. Dr. Rose turned the screen and for the first time the two girls saw the image of the tiny human growing there.

'So Jade, It looks like your a little further along than I first thought. You're about 12 weeks along. It's too early to determine the sex but everything looks normal and healthy. You're just entering the second trimester so hopefully the nausea should stop soon. Would you like some pictures?'

Jade nodded still in a state of complete shock. Hearing the sound of her babies heartbeat was overwhelming, terrifying and beautiful.

'Wait that cant be right' Tori suddenly popped in. Jade and the doctor looked towards Tori in confusion.

'You and Beck got back together at the Full Moon Jam. If you're 12 weeks pregnant how could..' Tori's mouth dropped and she looked at Jade shocked 'Is this why you've been putting off telling Beck? He's not the father?!'

Jade covered her eyes with her palms and exhaled trying to stop herself from lunging forwards and strangling Tori for ruining this moment.

'I'm just going to go get you some leaflets and a prescription for the anti-nausea medication' Dr. Rose smiled, leaving the room obviously to give the two girls some privacy. As soon as the door clicked closed Jade moved her hands from her face revealing her death glare.

'Who's the father Jade?' Tori asked seriously.

'Oh my god, Beck! Beck is the father!'

'I don't understand, 12 weeks is like 3 months, you've only been back together for a month'

'Ughh! Beck and I have been.. messing around for a while'

'What? Since when?'

'Since he did that stupid blonde squad movie' Jade admitted, not looking Tori straight in the eye.

'Noo!' Tori said in shock, 'No way. No!'

'Well.. Tell that to my unborn child' Jade said sarcastically.

'That explains why Beck was so opposed to the Meredith thing and oh my God the opposite date'

'Uh huh.. Thanks for that by the way'

'3 months along.. you only have 6 months left.'

'Thanks Tori I don't know what i'd do without you here to do maths for me'

'Thats not a lot of time, there's so much to do!'

'Once again thank you so much Tori. No really, you're helping. Like I don't already know that! Like I'm not shit scared!' Jade shouted exasperatedly.

'Language!' Tori exclaimed, getting an eye roll from Jade. The door opened and Dr. Rose smiled walking in with her hands full. She had tons of leaflets, vitamins, prescriptions and various other things. Jade just nodded along not really listening as the doctor handed her the thing she really wanted. That small black and white photo. That tiny thing that she didn't know why but she already loved. Dr. Rose trailed off realising there was no point telling her anything important now.

They left the surgery and Jade still hadn't said a word, she just stared at the photo. They had been sitting in Jades car for 5 minutes and Jade still made no signs that she would be starting the car any time soon.

'Jade?' Tori said taken aback back, 'Are we gonna go home any time today?'

'I love her' Jade whispered placing one hand on her slight bump but not taking her eyes off the photo. Shaking her head she suddenly seemed to come out of the state of trance she was in and the sappy smile that was spreading her face disappeared.

'Woah.. Weird right?' Jade said, turning to face Tori.

'Scary actually' Tori admitted, never having seen this side of Jade ever. Jade put the photo carefully in her bag and finally started the car. They didn't speak all the way back to Tori's house but neither girls minded as their heads were too clouded with their own thoughts.

'Aren't you coming?' Tori asked when they pulled up outside the Vega household. Jade shook her head.

'No, ermm, i'm gonna go talk to Beck' Jade said quietly.

'Really?' Tori cried, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jade nodded and the tanned girl threw her arms around her and hugged her despite her protests against it. 'I know it's scary, but you're doing the right thing.' Jade smiled slightly as Tori hopped out of the car, not wanting to stay long enough for her to change her mind. Jade took a deep breath before reversing out of the drive. It was the route she'd done a million times. She was nervous. But she knew this conversation was long overdue.

* * *

Pulling up outside the RV she took one last look at the ultrasound photograph. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. Only last week she was living a perfectly normal teenage life and now she was 12 weeks pregnant. What if Beck didn't want anything to do with her after she told him? She didn't think she could take any more rejection.. not after what happened with her parents. But she knew it was the right thing, she had to tell him and she stuffed the ultrasound photograph into her jeans pocket.

Climbing out of the car she decided to do it quickly and ran over to the RV and banged on the door. But Beck didn't answer.

'Jade?' Jade spun around at the sound of her boyfriend calling her from the house. He walked down the yard, grinning excessively

'I need to tell you something' Jade began.

'I was just about to call you!' Beck spoke at the same time. Too excited to contain himself anymore, Beck lifted Jade up and spun her around.

'Whats going on?' Jade furrowed her eyebrows as soon as he put her back on the ground, startled by her boyfriend's sudden enthusiastic behaviour.

'I got the part! Remember that movie I told you about? They start filming next week!' Beck was giddy as he pulled her by the hand and into his house. His parents were sat in the living room and had popped open a bottle of wine in celebration. Beck was ecstatic! This was huge. This wasn't just a small part.. this was a lead role.

'And they start filming in London! I'm going to England!'

* * *

**I'm really sorry about the ending, I'll try and update soon! **


End file.
